


She's With Me

by EdgyFangirl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dep is totally enjoying having them paying attention to her, F/M, Jacob would bang Dep, Jealously, Possessive John, brother rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyFangirl/pseuds/EdgyFangirl
Summary: John takes the Deputy to a family gathering. Jacob doesn't trust her, yet gets close enough to her for John not to like it.





	She's With Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3, my tumblr blog is edgy-fangirl :)

It had been a while since John took her somewhere. He had been keeping her in his ranch, which wasn't too bad, considering its enormous size. She always found something to do. But today, John was taking her to their first meeting with his family. The last time she had been in this church, the Seeds were her enemies. Now, the Deputy was waking up next to one of them. She would be treated as part of the family, according to Joseph.

Approaching the church, they walked towards the entrance holding hands, where Jacob was leaning against the doorway.

"Well, look who it is. My little brother and his favorite Deputy." She knew Jacob didn't like her all that much, or at least it seemed like he didn't. They had met before and she knew he wouldn't trust her easily. Jacob glanced at her before looking back at his brother. "You disappeared for a while, Joseph ain't all that happy. Thinks you're avoiding your responsibilities."

"I have been taking care of the Valley, like I'm supposed to. Have I not?" John hated when his brothers gave him lectures like he was some teenager. Although, from what she's seen, he can sometimes act like one.

"You have, but you haven't showed up. You know Joseph, he wants all of us at the church meetings, you missed two of them. And don't even tell me you were busy because I know your ass. We all know that ever since she's been with you, you've been... Distracted." Jacob looked the Deputy up and down with a raised brow, earning a glare from John. "Don't get your panties in a twist, brother. I understand your 'distraction'." Moving closer to John, Jacob lowered his voice. "She's pretty and all, but remember how Joseph got when he found out about your previous pastime. Remember her? And you know, she didn't try to kill us, unlike this one."

"That was a completely different situation, it was never serious! That's why Joseph had a problem with it!" John squeezed her hand, ready to let his temper get the best of him. He opened his mouth, about to yell at Jacob for bringing up what he shouldn't, but was cut off by the Deputy's soft voice.

"What do you mean? Her? Who are you talking about?" Ignoring Jacob's insinuation that she was to not be trusted, she instead focused on what John's older brother had said about his "previous pastime" and how it was apperantly a "She". Jealously slowly crawled up inside her.

John sighed. He had told her about his past, somewhat. He had gone over his party life, the drugs, the sex. However, he never mentioned any women after being reunited with his brothers. "Later." Was all that came from him, even if he knew it would just make the situation worse.

"Later? What do you mean with-" She wanted to yell at him so bad, but she noticed Jacob's eyes on something behind her and John. Turning around, she saw Joseph, who looked at the three of them with puzzled eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Joseph's soft voice seemed to make everything quiet, always. It was like as if nature itself would stop making any sort of noise every time he spoke. He was intense, to say the least.

"Yes, Joseph." John was the one to speak up. As tough as he made himself to be, he always went soft when his brother spoke to him. Especially now, knowing the earful that was coming. Joseph walked up to them and pulled John to him, pressing their foreheads together.

"You and I need to talk, John." There it was. John closed his eyes for a second, holding back a sigh. Joseph pulled away, glancing over at the Deputy. "Hello, child. I'm glad you're here, we'll be right back. Go on and show her around as well, lunch will be ready soon." John bit the inside of his cheek as Joseph led him into one of the tiny buildings around the church. He wasn't in the mood for Joseph's lectures, but not having her close to him was bothering him the most.

"Well, well, I guess you're stuck with me." Jacob motioned her to start walking with him. They walked in silence, she payed attention to the people around them. Everyone was doing whatever task they were assigned, from the men carrying boxes into the compound to the women getting the food ready for the event about to take place. "You know, Joseph invited you here because he thinks you'll be a valuable member of our community." Jacob glanced down at her over his shoulder, she felt so small next to a man like him.

"Yeah, well. I guess I can still try to murder you all." Feeling somewhat stupid for not being able to contain her sarcasm, she shook her head keeping her eyes on the ground as they walked.

"Murder us all? Please, my baby brother has you wrapped around his finger. I expect him to be possessive, but you? I almost felt bad for bringing up the other chick." He chuckled at the look she gave him.

"What do you mean, other chick? He never told me anything! Is he with someone?" She heard the jealously dripping from her own words and it made her feel pathetic. She had never really felt jealous over any man, until now.

"Hey, I'm not gonna get involved with that, but before you have a damn heart attack... A few months ago, John used to sleep around with this girl, nothing serious. From what I know she was just his stress relief. She's gone now." He shrugged. "Joseph found out, made sure John knew how 'sinful' it was. Whatever they had going between them ended, then you showed up."

"I see." she nodded, her attempt at indifference towards his words failing. She wanted to tell him how absolutely not jealous she was, it made her look weak and she hated it, but opted to not go down that path, knowing he would see right through her.

"My brother has kept you locked in his castle and will kill anyone that looks at you wrong." They reached a big tent with a table set underneath it. Not many people were around, it was probably just for the siblings. "He's been acting like a kid after his first time, some of my guys were around. I heard them talking about how they 'weren't sure if the deputy was getting hurt or fucked'. Knowing my brother, I'd say both." He smirked when he saw her blushing so hard it looked like she was about to explode. "Hey, not judging. It was just a surprise that all it took for you to switch sides was some dick."

"It's not like that!" She quickly looked away from him, shocked at Jacob's suddent vulgarity.

"Cute. I bet you're one of those." Still not looking up at him, he noticed how she seemed confused at his words. "Ain't you? You think you're all tough but really all it takes to break you is a good fuckin'. Bet you like it rough too."

"Enough! You think me being here will stop me from punching you right now? Do you think I'm that much of a whore I'll suck your dick or something?" She shook her head. "Nice try, but whatever mind fuck you're trying to get at, it's not gonna work. If I wanted to fuck anything like you, I would've gone into the woods looking for a bear." Crossing her arms, she smiled and shrugged. If Jacob was anything like John, he wouldn't like the fact she wasn't scared of playing with fire.

Jacob stepped closer, invading her senses with his scent. "Calm down, pup. I'm sure you're the loyal little pet my brother needs. Although maybe he needs to work on your attitude a bit more." She'd be lying if she said he didn't have some impact on her, Jacob was certainly an intimidating man. "Knowing what I do now, I should've taken you after the first time I saw you. Certainly could've had you whipped into shape by now." Her jaw dropped slightly, making him chuckle.

"Well, sorry to inform you. But you're a bit late on that, sweetheart." She tried to remain as calm as possible, almost mentioning how his brother had already been working on the whipping part.

Right after one of their first arguments, John made sure she knew not to push his buttons. The cane on her ass made her never want to disrespect him ever again. Still, she will. Jacob is right, she loves it rough.

"My brother likes a challenge. I bet he loves an excuse to beat your ass. But I'm not him, and I don't trust you. As far as I'm concerned, you've managed to worm yourself into our family. So, do me a favor and behave, don't let John get into trouble. You seem to be good at that, he hasn't caused as much chaos ever since you've been with him. But I have my eye on you, if you fuck up, I'll have my way with you and feed you to the damn wolves, Deputy. You better hope I'm wrong about you." His voice was a low growl, he definitely knew how to be scary when he wanted to. Swallowing hard, she nodded.

"You are wrong. You'll see." Her confident smile was amusing to him. She really was perfect for John.

"I hope I am. Still, give me some of that attitude of yours and I don't give a shit what you are to my brother, I'll have you over my god damn knee in a second." Now it was her turn to laugh, it was somewhat obvious he wanted that to happen. Two brothers wanting her? That was certainly a boost to her confidence.

"Good thing he's keeping me locked up then. Maybe he's right. It is for my own safety, I see it now." She winked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Jacob shook his head. "Take good care of him though, I know he's in love with you. If I find out you hurt him somehow I'll gut you." He meant every word. Jacob had seen all of John's suffering. Joseph was right, John was the most caring out of the three and he was finally allowing love into his heart. She knew this as well, she loved him so much. Not saying anything, she nodded in agreement.

Jacob looked past her shoulder, making her turn around to see John, followed by Joseph. John was walking towards her, giving her a dangerous look that told her to get away from his brother. Jacob must've understood, because he laughed and moved away from his brother's princess. John ran his fingers over her face, moving to her side so Joseph could get close to her.

"My child, you have no idea how much it means to me that you wanted to be here today." With a comforting smile, Joseph gently put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise you, you will find happiness in this community. If my brother John is anything to go by, it seems you have already found it in each other. Today, you'll sit with us as a new member of our family and we will welcome you with open arms. Sister Faith will be here very soon, she'd like for you to spend the evening with her. She'll teach you a lot. Thank you, child." Joseph pressed his forehead against hers, mumbling what she assumed was some biblical quote, before pulling away and looking at John. "You mentioned you wanted to show her the flowers, yes? Go now before our meal is ready." Smiling at his brother, he handed her over to him.

"Yes, I'll bring her back in a second, thank you Joseph." John was calm, she was curious to know what they had talked about. He took her on a walk around the compound. However, she wasn't expecting to be pushed into a storage shed as soon as there was no one in sight.

"John! What the hell are you-" She was cut off with an almost desperate kiss from him. His fingers ran up her dress as he pushed her against the wall. "John! I don't think we should be doing this... You know, we're in front of your brother's church!" She pushed him away, breathless.

"Shh, my dear. It'll be quick. You're gonna listen, and you're gonna be quiet." Before she could even respond, he pulled her in the direction of some crates, bending her over them. "We both know you won't be quiet, don't we? You never are. So, here's what we're gonna do..." Lifting her dress, he pulled her panties off with a swift motion. They were rolled up into a ball when he shoved them in her mouth. "There you go. Now lay there and don't make a fucking sound." She heard him unbuckle his belt before he spread her legs open and licked her entrance slowly.

She groaned at that, her hands held onto the crate before being pulled behind her back. He cuffed her wrists with his belt and unzipped his jeans. For someone who claimed they wouldn't take long, he surely wanted to squeeze in as much torture as he could. Making sure she was spread for him the way he wanted, he slammed into her, hard.

He just couldn't ever be gentle, and she loved him for it. She wasn't sure why he was doing this, but she wasn't in a position to question him right now. If she wasn't busy being filled by him, she'd laugh at the fact that maybe he needed a gag as well, even if not able to see him, she could hear his soft moans being held back. She was laying on her stomach but could almost see his pained expression as he bit his lip with each thrust. Still, with the threat of being heard at any second, he held her head up so he could whisper in her ear. His constant dirty talk, cut off by his moans, was enough to make her melt underneath him. Her orgasm is strong enough to make him find his own, as she tightened around him.

John quickly removed her gag, allowing her to breathe. He took his belt from around her wrists and kissed the back of her neck. "Perfect." He hummed before pulling away. "Sit still for a second." Feeling a piece of cloth in between her thighs, she gasped.

"So... What was this about, John?" She smiled as he cleaned her up. "Couldn't wait until we got back home? Was the conversation with your brother that bad?"

"I'll fill you in on those details soon, but it was mostly about how I ignored some of my duty to be with you. He's awfully happy about us though, so it wasn't too bad. I don't need a reason to fuck you, my dear." Making her sit up, he pulled her into a kiss. "Mine. All mine." he sighed. "If only we were alone, I'd rip that dress right off and I'd play with you until you're screaming. Don't worry, that's what's gonna happen once we get home." Taking a step back, he smirked at her. "Come on, can't have you looking too messy... Sinner." She smiled as he fixed her hair for her.

They walked back towards the rest of his family, Joseph is now standing next to Faith, who's smiling and calling the Deputy over to them. With a kiss to her hand, John lets her go and sits next to Jacob. As soon as his eyes move away from his lover, they fall on his brother's.

"You just couldn't help it, could you?" Jacob laughs, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." John takes a sip from the glass of water on the dining table.

"Please, she has that woman look, the one they get after getting fucked." the older Seed brother rolled his eyes. "Are you that insecure that you have to show that you have sex with her, to me?"

"Insecure?" John pulled his sunglasses down, glancing over at the Deputy. "She's got good taste, she'd never disappoint me like that."


End file.
